iJoy
by starcass
Summary: A new girl comes to town and she's Sam's and Freddie's buddy.But Carly doesn't like her what will happen will their possibly will happen friedship come together or just fall apart.Sorry but i have to write it like that. No flames.
1. I am Joy hear me roar

ICarly"IJoy"Part 1

Sam and Carly are in Carly's house."Carly guess what Joy is coming"said Sam."Who's that"asked Carly."We meet in pre-school and we haven't seen each other since"said Sam."Really cool so when is she gonna be here"asked Carly."Like really soon"said a girl with brown hair and no glasses walks to Freddie's door and knocks on it and he answers it."Hubba Bubba"said Freddie."Hi I'm Joy Taylor"said Joy."I'm Freddie hey wait were you born at the same time with me"asked Freddie."Oh my gosh you're Freddie Benson"said Joy."And you're Joy Taylor"said Freddie."Wow I haven't seen you since I was 3"said Joy."Me too"said Freddie."So does Sam live here"asked Joy."No she's across the hall but she doesn't live there that's her friends Carly's house"said Freddie."Okay sweet wanna come with me"asked Joy."Uh-huh"said Freddie and they go across the hall and Freddie opens the door."Hey peeps there is a beautiful girl here looking for Sam"said screams and runs to Joy and gives her a hug and finally lets go."Hey Sam you sure to look kinda different"said Joy."Thanks it's so cool to see you oh and this is my friend Carly please shake hands"said Sam and Joy and Carly shake hands."Hey it's nice to meet you Sam has been talking about you for 30 seconds"said Carly."Yeah you too hey do you have any siblings"asked Joy."Uh okay then I'm gonna go get something for you to eat"said Carly."Oh if there's one thing Joy doesn't like it's food"said Sam."But I still eat but I never have dessert or snacks"said Joy."That's cool"said Freddie."Okay then how about I introduce you to Spencer"said Carly."And even though she hates food she loves people"said Sam."Yeah it's true even though I am a only child and I don't even have a father I still love people"said Joy."Hey Spencer someone's here"yelled pops out over the counter."I heard you're Joy you dislike food but like people"said Spencer."Yeah I may like people but you kinda creep me out"said Joy."How rude"said Spencer and went to the fridge and got a pepsi."So I watch ICarly and.."said Joy."You can be on it"said Freddie and Sam."Okay sweet when do we do it"asked Joy."In 5 minutes"said Freddie."Sweet let's go upstairs"said Sam and Freddie,Joy and Sam run up the stairs."So Spence what do you think about her"asked Carly."Well I don't like her that much next thing you know she'll be teasing my socks"said Spencer and Carly runs up the stairs.


	2. The best ICarly guest ever?

ICarly"IJoy"Part 2

Sam,Freddie,Carly and Joy are upstairs but Joy is not doing ICarly with them yet."In 5,4,3,2"said Freddie."He-haw"yelled Carly and Sam that are wearing cowboy hats."I'm Sam"said Sam."And I'm Carly"said Carly."And we have a very special guest on today's ICarly"said Sam in her very excited tone."Yeah we sure do"said Carly in her trying to sound excited tone."Please welcome my bestest friend in the whole world Joy"said Sam and hit the clapping button and when Sam said "my bestest friend in the whole world"Carly started to look uncombale and mad and Joy comes over to them."Hey guys I'm a huge fan of ICarly"said Joy."Oh we love to have a good guest on the show especially if they love our show"said Carly trying to smile."Okay to start of ICarly we will have a dance contest"said Sam."Yep Freddie play the music"said plays the music and Sam and Carly dance and after about 2 minutes Freddie has to judge."I'm not gonna judge until Joy dances"said Freddie."Yeah come on Joy"said Sam and Sam and Freddie start to chant Joy's name."Hey peeps I'll dance if I want to and if I'm gonna Sam has to do it with me"said Joy and her and Sam start to dance and Carly goes to the camera."I really don't like her"said Carly.

Later

Sam,Freddie,Carly and Joy are downstairs sitting on the couch watching Spongebob."Oh I love Spongebob we should make a tribute to him"said Sam."I'm sure you would"said Freddie."Well what's wrong with him"asked Sam."His show isn't that funny"said Freddie."First you insult Fred and now you insult Spongebob how dare you"said Sam."Sam don't hurt him"said Carly."Wow Sam wasn't this mean in Pre-school"said Joy."Yeah well things change"said Carly in her upset Spencer comes in."Hey did you guys get rid of"he sees Joy."Joy um hi"said Spencer."Hi Spence may I call you that"said Joy."No,no you may not"said Spencer."Oh sorry"said Joy."Hey are you watching this one without me"asked Spencer."Yeah but there's no room because Sam is taking it all up"said Freddie."Yeah well now there is"said Carly and got up and went to the laughs."Why are you laughing Carly sounded really upset"said Spencer."No I wasn't laughing at her I'm laughing at Spongebob"said Joy."Oh well I'm gonna go talk to her"said Spencer and went out to the kichen.


	3. A chance

ICarly"IJoy"Part 3

Spencer went out to the kitchen and talks to Carly."Hey what's wrong little upset sis"asked Spencer."Joy you see Freddie and Sam just said that she could be on the show without talking to me about it first and I think they like her better"said Carly."What well if they do I don't"said Spencer."Thanks Spence"said Carly and they they didn't know that Joy heard and then she ran upstairs."Hey Spencer but don't you think that she is kinda nice but a little weird"said Carly."Well we should help her get used to this place"said go out to her living room right when Freddie gets up to go upstairs."Hey I'm gonna go check on Joy"said Freddie."Ohhhhh your crush"said Carly."No"said Freddie but he couldn't help but smile when he was running up the sees Joy and he opens the door."Hey"said Joy."Hey"said Freddie and sits down on a beanbag."So why did you come up here"asked Freddie."If you must know I heard Carly and Spencer talking"said Joy."No"said Freddie in his pretend shock laughs."That isn't the worst part Carly said it was like you guys liked me better then her and then Spencer said well if they do I don't"said Joy."Oh well I'm sorry and I like both of you"said Freddie and then mumbled"a lot"."Thanks Freddie but I tried to get to know her and she just said that stuff about me"said Joy."Well I'm here for you"said Freddie."Thanks Freddie you know you're the sweetest boy I've ever met"said Joy."Prove it"said Freddie and they hug."Okay now that that is over let's go watch more tv"said Joy."Oh we can't stay alone anymore"said Freddie in his sad tone."Okay how about we go on the fire escape later mister crybaby"said Joy."Okay sounds fair enough"said Freddie and he was more excited then she knew.

When they go downstairs Sam,Spencer and Carly are on the couch."I'll go get the snacks you just try to be friends with her okay"asked Freddie."No problem mister crybaby"said Joy."You sound like Sam when you say that"said Freddie."Go"said Joy and pushes him."Do you think Joy came down yet"asked Sam."Hi guys"said Joy and she sits down next to Sam."Oh hey we were just talking about you"said Sam."That's cool hey Carly what's your fave tv show"asked Joy."Umm I don't know"said Carly."Oh mine too"said Freddie comes out and sits down on the floor."Okay I got Beef Jerky for Sam I also have Gummy Bears for Carly and sorry Spencer and Joy I didn't find anything for you guys"said Freddie and they all share their food.


	4. Best friends?

ICarly"IJoy"Part 4

Freddie and Sam are out in the hallway."So do you think they'll be friends"asked Freddie."Well I don't know it really wasn't nice of Carly to say that about her"said Sam."Hey I think this is the longest we've ever talked without fighting"said Freddie."Yeah but it's about to end"said Sam."Sam come on let this last"said Freddie."Nah I don't think that will happen"said Sam."Oh and remember when I said I liked you a few days ago"asked Freddie."How could I forget dude"said Sam."Well I don't anymore"said Freddie."Oh well thanks for telling the truth even though you can't like anyone more beautiful then me"said Joy comes out and slams the door."What's wrong"asked Freddie."She won't even talk to me how am I supposed to try to be someone's friend if they won't even let you talk to them"asked Joy."Woah that bad huh well just hang in there kid"said Sam."I don't know if I can I'll talk to you later Freddie"said Joy and walked off."Do you think we should talk to Carly about how wrong she is about Joy"asked Freddie."Yeah we should"said Sam and they walk in and see Carly still watching tv."Hey Carly we need to talk"said Sam and shut off the tv."What do you want"asked Carly."Why are you mean to Joy"asked Freddie."What are you two talking about cause I have no clue"said Carly."Joy was trying to be nice and you just ignored her"said Sam."Not to mention talk about her behind her back"said Freddie."She heard my conversation with Spencer"asked Carly."Yeah more then she needed to know"said Sam."Why can't you give her a chance she's really nice"said Freddie."You two were born at the same time on the same day and everyday you two hung out for 3 years until she went to pre-school and meet Sam and you two were friends for a year until she moved to Colorado how am I supposed to get to know her as fast as you guys did it could take a year or two"said Carly."But Carly.."said Sam."And I can't get to know her as good as you guys could"said Carly."You could still at least try"yelled Freddie."I don't get you two sometimes when you feel like apologizing to me I'll be in the ICarly studio"said Carly and ran up the stairs."Well do you think we should knock some sense into that girl"said Sam."No it wouldn't be worth it and plus maybe we should give her more time to get to know her"said Freddie."I thought you said you were on my side"said Sam."I'm not taking anyone's side Sam I just thought about it and.."said Freddie."And what Carly is better then me you like her better she's more pretty gosh Freddie you're so predictable"said Sam."Sam I didn't mean to make it sound like that"said Freddie."Whatever"said Sam and just got a text message from Joy."Meet me on the fire escape in 2 hours love ya"read Freddie out loud and Freddie couldn't help but smile when he read the love ya part.


	5. Love and hate

ICarly"IJoy"Part 5

Freddie was out on the fire escape and Joy finally came and sat down next to him."Hey Freddie so what did you say to Carly"asked Joy."Well um we just said that she needs to try to get to know you better like we did"said Freddie."Wow that was so nice of you guys but why was she in the ICarly studio crying"asked Joy."Oh well we didn't…um well.. I don't know exactly what we did but we did something"said Freddie."I'm glad I have friends that I can talk to"said Joy."Yeah oh man my mom texted me and said I have to go take a tick bath"said Freddie."Oh that's okay later"said Joy."Bye"said Freddie and left."I love you"said Joy crossed the ICarly studio but Carly wasn't there and then he went downstairs and saw Sam just lying on the couch with her eyes wide open so he went over to her."Sam are you awake"asked Freddie but she still didn't move."Sam I'll call 911"said Freddie and he ran to the phone but stopped when he heard laughing and then Sam got up and went over to him."You are so gullible"said Sam."You tricked me"said Freddie."Yeah I did don't you remember my your so predictable speech"asked Sam."Yeah I do what about it"asked Freddie."Um well I'm sorry that I said you liked Carly better and you thought she was prettier then me I was just a little upset that Carly wouldn't even try to be her friend I was just letting off steam"said Sam."I accept your apology so does that mean you'll be nicer to me"asked Freddie."I never said that now how did your little date go"asked Sam."What date if you're talking about me and Joy on the fire escape that wasn't a date"said Freddie."Sure well I'm gonna go text you later"said Sam."Okay um hey Sam before you leave can you answer something for me"asked Freddie."Sure what"asked Sam."Do you think me and Joy would make a good couple"asked Freddie."Um well I think that she likes you but I don't know"said Sam."Oh well at least you didn't laugh or anything"said Freddie."Yeah sure now I gotta go text you later"said Sam and leaves.

Joy is in the ICarly room then Carly walks in and sits down next to her."Hey Freddie and Sam talked to me and I guess you think that I don't like you"said Carly."Yeah but it's not my fault I think that"said Joy."Acually I did try to get to know you but you just…you just"said Carly."I just what I tried to talk to you but you were ignoring me I tried to be your friend so don't tell me I didn't"yelled Joy and by now she was standing."I can tell you whatever I want you aren't the boss of me"yelled Carly and by now she was standing too."It's not my fault I'm prettier then you"yelled Joy."It's not my fault I'm smarter then you"yelled Carly."It's certainly not my fault your friends like me more"yelled Joy knew she went to far that time."What did you just say"asked Carly quietly."Oh my gosh Carly I didn't mean that"said Joy."Whatever have fun with my ex friends"said Carly and left."Oh no why did I say that"said Joy to herself.


	6. Do we have a friendship?

Freddie,Sam and Joy are in Carly's house waiting for her to come down."Ugh I yelled at her 17 times already"said Sam."It's my fault I shouldn't have said that"said Joy."Nah it's not your fault you just blurted something out you didn't know what you were saying"said Freddie."Yeah like you just blurted out that you like.."said Sam but Freddie cut her off by putting his hand over her mouth but quickly took it off."Gross you licked my hand"said Freddie."It's what you get daddy cool"said Sam."Okay peeps maybe I should apologize to her"said Joy."I don't know about that before Carly moved here there was this story where when someone was apologizing to her but then she ate 2 of his fingers"said Freddie."Yeah from that day on she was called razor teeth Carly"said Sam."So I should wait"asked Joy."Yeah"both Sam and Freddie Carly comes down and looks at them."It was nice knowing you"said Sam and hugged Joy."Hi Carly how's it going"asked Joy."So you are pretending that what you said never happened"said Carly."Carly Freddie said I was just letting off steam and I thought I had to blurt something out"said Joy."Well I don't know if I can trust you"said Carly."You can she's awesome"said Freddie and Sam."Would you two butt out"said Joy."Sorry"they both said and left."Okay so say what you was gonna say"said Joy."I don't trust you"said Carly and Joy got a sad face."But we can still be friends"said Carly."Cool"said Joy and they hugged and Sam and Freddie rush in."What happened"asked Freddie."Let me check your hand"said Sam and she checked her hand."She has all 5 fingers"said Sam and her and Freddie high five."Are you guys talking about that story about me biting that kid's fingers off you know the fake story"asked Carly."So that didn't happen"asked Freddie."No it didn't happen"said Carly."Guys we're friends so can you kindly START THE MUSIC"yelled Joy."No problem"said Sam and started the music and they all danced but after a little Joy pulled Freddie out to the kitchen."Did you talk to her and make her forgive me or something"asked Joy."No I didn't do anything it was just luck"said Freddie."Well I'm lucky to friends with such a great guy"said Joy and they hugged."Joy I need to talk to you"said Freddie."Okay but I hope it's not about us dating because I'm not ready for that stuff yet"said Joy."Um well I can tell you later"said Freddie.

They're all in the ICarly studio now."In 5,4,3,2"said Freddie."Ahola people that love ICarly I'm Carly"said Carly."Aloha I'm Sam"said Sam."Guten tag I'm Joy"said Joy."And we are the Spanish,Hawaiianyn and German group"they all said."And we also speak Alien"said Sam and they start making these buzzing noises and then stop after about 20 seconds."Okay you may have noticed that Joy is with us"said Carly."Because she is not just a guest anymore she's a host for ICarly"said Sam."Yes and we are friends now and just to prove it we will hug"said Carly and they hug."Okay did you see that we hugged now we are going to do upcoming news:ICarly style Freddie you know what to do"said Joy."Right"said Freddie and brought out the monitor and it shows Joy,Sam and Carly sitting at a table with a sign in the back that says ICarly News."Hello I'm Carly Shay"said Carly."And I'm Sam Puckett"said Sam."And who can forget me I'm Joy Taylor."This is ICarly News"they all said."You all heard of the movie The First Kiss"said Carly."Oh you know the movie that only got half a star"said Sam."Well it's coming to dvd very soon who wants to bet that they will only sell 2 copies"said Joy."I say 1 copy"said Carly."I don't think it will sell any"said Sam."Okay next subject"said Carly."Freddie is a tech geek but I'm saying that in the best way possible"said Joy.


	7. The surprise

ICarly"IJoy"Part 7

"He has his own website called "said Sam."It is not called that it's called "said Carly."It has Chat Boards,Blogs and you get to talk about Space Wars"said Joy."Well I guess that wraps up our ICarly New thing"said Sam."That's right and we aren't going to introduce ourselves again so-"said Carly."Goodbye"they all said and the monitor goes back."That was wonderful we hoped you guys liked it"said Joy."And we have a surprise for our new friend"said Carly."Yep it's so secret we didn't even tell the tech geek about it"said Sam and her and Carly go downstairs to get something."I wonder what it is I hope it is a person I love people I want a baby sister either that or a Taylor Swift cd"said they come back with a present that is shaped like a square and they give it to Joy."It's not a baby sister"said Joy and she opened it all the way and it was a picture of Joy and Sam when they were in Pre-School and a little picture of Carly in the corner from Pre-School and they clearly made the picture frame themselves."Wow this is awesome thanks guys"said Joy and they all hug.

1 Hour Later

Sam and Joy are on the fire escape."So do you think Carly really likes me"asked Joy."I would have to say yes"said Sam."I still don't know if I could say yes to that"said Joy."Why would you say that"asked Sam."Well I don't know if I can trust her"said Joy."You should I told her a lot of secrets and she kept them all except one"said Sam."Well I don't know and plus she's not the most friendly person in the world"said Joy."Neither am I"said Sam."It's just complicated you know for some reason it was easier for me to get to know you guys better and not Carly"said Joy."I know but think of the bright side-"said Sam but she was interrupted by Freddie walking up to them with a cd player with him playing Chemicals React."Hey Freddie could you turn that off"asked Joy and he turned it off."Okay so what we doing"asked Freddie."Well I have to read a book for Language Arts and it's over 1,000 pages long"said Sam and was starting to leave but Freddie stopped her."Sam that's the dictionary and you have to use it for your homework"said Freddie."Oh well I guess there's no use in it now"said Sam."Wait how about you go and me and Joy talk"said Freddie."Okay Romeo"said Sam and left."Maybe I should go with her so she doesn't hurt herself"said Joy."I think you should stay"said Freddie."Hold on I got a text"said Joy and took her phone out."It's from Carly and it says you're a jerk I'm not your friend anymore"said Joy."Woah what did you do"asked Freddie."I don't know but It's bad I guess we'll just have to forget it"said Joy."I don't know if I can"said Freddie.

Carly was talking to Sam in the ICarly studio."I can't believe she said that"said Carly."Yep she did I heard it myself"said Sam."I'm going to go punch her in the mouth"said Carly and she started to go out but Sam grabbed her arm."I don't think you should just ignore her okay"said Sam"Okay but are you still friends with her"asked Carly."Yeah she's one of my best friends but I just had to tell you"said Sam.


	8. Carly's outburst

ICarly"IJoy"Part 8

Carly goes out to Freddie on the fire escape after Joy left and sits across from him."Hey Freddie um can you tape me for something to add on "asked Carly."Sure why not"said Freddie and they both got up and went to the ICarly studio."Should I count down to 1"asked Freddie."I guess if it's a habit"said Carly."In 5,4,3,2"said Freddie."Hey people I'm Carly and I'm bringing you a very special announcement you all know our co host Joy right,well she recently called me untrustworthy and not friendly well I have something to tell her Joy you are a witch and your face reminds me of puke that is all thank you for watching good-bye"said Carly."And we're clear"said Freddie."So what did you think"asked Carly."To tell you the truth it was mean and kinda stupid"said Freddie."Why would you say that"asked Carly."She has a lovely face and she is not a witch I love her"said Freddie."You love Joy"asked he could answer Joy came in with her laptop."Hey Freddie check this video out it has ICarly in it"said Joy."Um Joy Carly had a outburst on ICarly I taped her and I think you need to watch this"said Freddie."No she doesn't"said Carly but before she could stop him,he showed her the video."You idiot do you know how many people will see that"said Joy."Hey Freddie has to add the video or I'll fire him"said Carly."I was betrayed by you and Freddie"said Joy."No Joy I-"said Freddie."I thought you liked me I thought I was your friend Freddie you were closer to me then Sam was I also love you Freddie"said Joy and left.

Joy comes down and when she's almost to the door Freddie stopped her."Joy listen I love you too but I had to add the video ICarly is my whole life I can't get fired Joy please don't cry"said Freddie."I'm not crying just sniffling wait you love me"asked Joy."Yes and after Carly did that speech I said it was mean and stupid and I said you had a lovely face and you aren't a witch"said Freddie."Freddie I would like to date you but I can't to that again because when I was in Colorado I had a boyfriend and then he cheated on me with my best friend and her enemy and my other friend but I loved him and I thought he loved me but I was wrong so if you don't mind we can't date and we'll have to pretend we never had this conversation okay"asked Joy."Sure"said Freddie."I'm glad you understand I'll always like you"said Joy."I'll always like you and if you do want to date I'll be here"said Freddie."Thanks"said Joy and they hug."So apparently me and Carly are enemies so I'm guessing doing ICarly won't be a blast"said Joy."Yeah I just feel bad that you didn't really get a chance to be her friend"said Freddie."I actually did for like 2 hours"said Joy and they both laugh awkwardly."Well I wish I could walk you home but I live across the hall so I can't"said Freddie."I'm not helpless boy I can do it myself"said Joy in her teasing tone."Okay later peep"said Freddie."I might dream about you or Spongebob Squarepants"said Joy and they both laugh."Later"said Joy and walked out."Even if you don't want to date I'll always love you"whispered Freddie.

While Joy was walking she stopped at Lewbert's desk."Did it come yet"asked Joy."No now leave"yelled Lewbet."Fine I was just wondering-"said Joy."Leave"yelled Lewbert."Fine"said Joy and left. The End!!


End file.
